1. Field of the Invention
Devices and related methods are provided for dispensing compositions. More particularly, these devices and methods relate to devices using a hollow barrel and a piston received in one end of the barrel to dispense a composition from the opposite end of the barrel. Applications include, but are not limited to, dispensing dental materials such as composites, adhesives, etchants, glass ionomers, cements, and sealants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive displacement dispensers, including syringes and capsules, are used in diverse industrial and commercial applications. Such devices find uses in medicine, laboratory processes, cooking, adhesives, inks, and others. Particular applications of devices are found in, for example, dispensing and measuring quantities of medications, adhesives, lubricants, resins, or even food products such as cake frosting.
One common type of positive displacement dispenser is a syringe. Syringes use a simple piston pump consisting of a plunger that fits tightly in a cylindrical tube or barrel. A composition is provided in a chamber within the barrel, and the plunger can be pulled and pushed along the barrel, allowing the syringe to take in and/or expel the composition through an orifice located at an open end of the barrel. Optionally, the open end is fitted with a hypodermic needle, nozzle, or tubing to help direct the flow of the composition into and out of the barrel.
In many of applications, it is desirable for air pockets or air bubbles to be expelled from the chamber of the syringe to prevent air from becoming entrained in the dispensed composition. In some cases, this can be accomplished by merely inverting the syringe to consolidate air bubbles at the front end of the chamber and discharging them through the orifice prior to use. However, this is an inconvenient extra step and not always practical or possible when dealing with viscous pastes or liquids.
Another approach to this problem is to use vented syringes. Vented syringes generally employ a plunger with an exit channel that is impervious to the composition but readily allows the passage of air. As the plunger is advanced into the barrel of the syringe, the channel redirects undesirable air pockets or bubbles out of the chamber to eliminate them from the dispensed composition. Examples of vented syringe concepts have been disclosed in issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,210 (McKinnon), 4,660,569 (Etherington), 5,865,803 (Major), 6,916,308 (Dixon), and 7,503,905 (Jessop et al.), U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0076671 (Markus et al.), published British Patent Application No. GB 1 475 430 (Fischbach), and International Application No. WO 2009/029974 (Kiehne).